


Migraine

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off can’t deal with people, except with one person.</p>
<p>Blast Off, Vortex, ensemble  / gen, fluff (sort of) / PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Warnings:** gen, fluff (sort of)  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off, Vortex, ensemble   
> **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

It was annoying. It seemed like _everyone_ was in the room. It was the control room, why were so many Decepticons there anyway?

Two seekers rambled on and laughed loudly. There was a conehead, and one of Soundwave’s cassettes doing something at the other console, and there was Blitzwing.

Blast Off could only remember the mech’s name because he and Astrotrain shared quarters. Thankfully he wasn't talking, but was tinkering with something near the elevator.

Why was he doing that? And why couldn’t they leave Blast Off alone? He was trying to work there.

Being on monitor duty, he’d uploaded information he’d gathered in space, trying to filter out the useful things. Things that would please Megatron and hopefully help in finishing the Combaticon base sooner.

When Blast Off had heard of the plan to _outsource_ the Combaticons, and of them getting an own HQ, the shuttle had been relieved.

After the Detention Center, he was even more averse to people. Especially if there were many people in a small room - and the control room wasn’t exactly big.

Blast Off just couldn’t work like that.

Then the door of the elevator opened, and even more people entered. Blast Off buried his face in his hand. Ailerons clicked against his legs, and the heat shield tiles on his back shifted. A headache was about to build. Blast Off knew it from the pressure in his right temple, and the sound of energon in his lines which he usually didn’t hear.

It was hard to focus with the noise in his head, and the chatter around. And if that wasn’t enough, someone yelled, someone else shrieked, and a laugh he knew but couldn’t recognise yet echoed to him.

Then there was silence.

Blast Off waited almost a klik before he looked up.

The room was empty, except for one mech.

Vortex sat backwards on a chair, grinning, and with his arms crossed over the chairback. “Feeling better?”

Blast Off frowned, glanced to the elevator door, and then at the ‘copter. He didn’t say anything.

“I just wanted to pay you a visit. You never told me you have so many friends,” Vortex said with fake disappointment. He tilted his head, sipping from his energon cube, then shuffled his rotors.

Blast Off vented air deeply. He nodded once, and turned his attention back to the screen, briefly wondering how Vortex got rid of all the people.

He wasn’t going to thank Vortex, even though he was grateful.

The shuttle didn’t bother to shoo Vortex away. He was used to ignoring this certain mech, so it was okay.

The ‘copter knew.


End file.
